


Gleam Like Oil

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Bubbles - Freeform, Canon typical alcohol use, Fluff, Low Self Esteem, M/M, they aren't necessarily actually together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Prompt #509“If oil puddles can gleam like rainbows but still be full of filth, why can’t I?”Dex can't see how he shines during a kegster on his birthday, someone else is looking at him too.





	Gleam Like Oil

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://gingerly-writing.tumblr.com/post/166751160856/prompt-509) from Gingerly Writing on Tumblr. Her prompts are amazing, you should check her out.

“If oil puddles can gleam like rainbows but still be full of filth, why can’t I?”

Dex glares at his reflection. He presses his ears back then lets them spring free. He tries combing his hair in a different direction. He considers punching his own nose, but breaking the mirror would make Chowder and Bitty sad and Nursey would probably chirp him.

And he’d have to buy and install a new mirror. And a team full of hockey players would avoid him like the plague thanks to that stupid superstition.

That would be just great. Another reason for the team to avoid him.

Maybe he would just stay in his room. Whoever heard of a kegster on the Wednesday before Halloween anyway. Spending the night alone in the room sounded like an infinitely better way to spend his birthday than playing the ugly stepsister to Nursey on Nursey Patrol.

But if he wasn’t there, Nursey and Louis would probably end up on the roof or blowing something up.

So he rolled up his sleeves and went down to the party.

Apparently, there was a bubble theme, and small machines were blowing bubbles all over the throngs of dancing people, drunk students were trying to blow bubbles through plastic wands that kids use.

Dex picked Nursey out of the crowd, surrounded by bubbles and fitting right in. Gleaming like rainbows and full of brightness and light.

Dex didn’t get too close, oil stains snow.

Until he lost track of him, too many people roaming through the Haus. Dex started pushing his way from room to room but was pulled up on the back porch by a giant bubble from a similarly giant wand. Except he didn’t stop short enough and he walked right into it, bursting the bubble all over himself.

“Ah Dexy, you broke the bubble.” Nursey sounded sad, which meant it was probably time to cut him off from tub juice because the next stage of drunk was “questionable choices”.

“Sorry. Can you make another one?” Dex wasn’t actually looking at the bubble blowing situation, he was rubbing at the thin soapy film left over from the bubble.

Nursey’s breath tickled his ear milliseconds before his weight dropped against his side. “You’re all covered in rainbows. Pretty bubble Dexy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [HMU on the tumbls.](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
